The present invention generally relates to techniques for providing a caller with information relevant to the caller's call while the call is within a queue, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to methods and systems for allowing a caller to access information about products, services, and the like while the call is stored within the queue.
In a call center, a call center agent typically communicates with customers through inbound calls, out-bound calls, or both. This communication is often by voice using a telephone handset or headset component of the agent's workstation. Usually, the workstation also includes a computer terminal or personal computer to interface with various application modules. These modules provide the agent information directed to the particular customer service involved. In one common application, a customer's account information is provided on a display viewable by the agent.
The time it takes agents to handle calls and the lapse of time between calls are factors that influence the efficiency of call center operations. Although sometimes at odds with efficiency goals, it is also generally desirable to provide customers as favorable an impression as possible with regard to call center transactions. To manage such competing interests, there is a continuing demand for further advancements in the call center technology area.